


The Wedding Bet

by uofmdragon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, ClintCoulson Remix Challenge 2018, F/M, M/M, Minor Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Minor Bobbi Morse/Maria Hill, Minor Nakia/T'Challa - Freeform, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, POV Outsider, Weddings, Well... it started as outsider POV and then Natasha started flirting, all those minors are the characters getting married and that's about it, kinda 5+1 things, minor Sif/Valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: (aka five times Bucky and Nat noticed Clint and Phil leaving weddings to have sex)(aka the one where I marry off the marvel universe)Bucky doesn't believe Natasha when she says that Clint and Phil will have sex after weddings.  Natasha bets that they will.Somehow, Bucky ends up escorting Natasha to all the weddings over the summer.





	The Wedding Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clint Barton's Wedding Rules](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921331) by [out_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there). 



> For the CC-Remix Challenge.
> 
> Beta'd by lapillus
> 
> I started this as doing an outsider POV of the whole situation, but Natasha had other plans.

"Every wedding?" Bucky repeated, letting the doubt color his voice. "I haven't seen those two in the same room together for a full minute!"

Natasha regarded him with a cool gaze and shrugged her shoulders.

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he attempted to get a good read on her. She could be telling the truth, but he wasn't sure he believed her.

"You don't have to believe me. You've been invited to how many weddings this year?"

Bucky frowned. "I think you already know how many I've been invited to."

Natasha chuckled. "Five, wasn't it? Kind of hard to avoid all of them when it's your best friend getting married and the guy whose sister helped cognitively rehabilitate you."

No, Bucky thought to himself. He wasn't going to to be able to avoid the weddings this year. Not with Steve and T'Challa getting married. He'd planned to avoid the others though, since he kind of thought his invitation was because he was Steve's friend and told Natasha that.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Then you'll just claim it's two out of five. Sorry, you'll have to go to them all."

"Or until Barton and Coulson don't sleep together," Bucky replied.

Natasha smiled, sharp and Bucky admitted privately in his own mind, slightly scarily. "Deal. You should sit with me, I'd hate for you to miss them sneaking out together…" With that she turned and left.

Bucky felt his jaw drop slightly as she stared after her, trying to figure out exactly why he was suddenly escorting Natasha to these weddings. He had a feeling it wasn't just because of the bet.

*

Bucky wasn't sure if he'd even actually been invited to the wedding of Alphonso Mackenzie and Elena Rodriguez, but Natasha was and so were Barton and Coulson. So Bucky was going as Natasha's plus one. 

Bucky dressed in a suit and let Natasha drive them to the church in Elmhurst. The attendance for the ceremony was small, most of those in attendance were the remains of SHIELD and a few others. The ceremony itself was a mixture of English and Spanish. When it was over, Natasha hurried him without actually seeming to hurry out of the building and back to the car to where the reception was being held. 

The reception was held in a small park and Natasha found them seats that was out of the way and allowed them to spy on everything. Not that there was anything to spy on until Barton arrived, a few minutes after the wedding party and ended up sitting down at Coulson's table.

Natasha had smirked at his questioning gaze and simply stated. "I'm too popular." Bucky had let it go, because their table had indeed filled up before Barton's arrival. Bucky quietly wondered, if Natasha had this all planned out. Still it did give him the opportunity to watch Coulson and Barton talk to one another from across the table and then move in next to one another when the rest of the table had left to dancing floor. 

"It's a shame their backs are to us," Bucky said, after leaning into Natasha's space.

Natasha hummed. "Well, we can't do anything about that next time, but maybe for Valkyrie's and Sif's wedding reception."

"Isn't that at a bar?"

"Per Asgardian tradition…"

"Well, that's a lie," Bucky said, turning to look at Coulson and Barton. However, the couple had met at the bar and had comisserated about their luck with dating. From what Bucky had understood, they both had carefully not mentioned how dating was different on Asgard and Sakaar versus here on Midgard. Personally, Bucky thought both had slipped up at some point, but the other hadn't noticed.

Bucky was distracted by the cutting of the cake when Coulson and Barton slipped away. It was only a sharp elbow into the side, courtesy of Natasha that he realized they were gone. He spotted them a few minutes later, Coulson pressing Barton into a tree. Bucky watched as Coulson pulled away and boy, did Barton look shook. Fuck, the look in Barton's eyes as he watched Coulson was the same as Steve's when he watched Stark.

"Toward Lola," Natasha murmured.

"Yeah, well, that's only one and we have four more to go…" Bucky pointed out. Though deep down, he knew that he'd already lost this bet.

*  
"Don't spend the next week moping about it," Natasha stated as Bucky entered the range, rifle in hand. He nodded to Natasha as she passed him on the way to the exit. He glanced behind himself when he heard the door open and close to ensure she'd gone and he could actually see her leaving through the window.

Barton was standing in one of the booths, not shooting.

"Barton."

Barton glanced up. "Barnes."

A quick mental debate and Bucky found himself asking, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Barton said. "There's nothing to be upset about."

"You sure? Because you don't look fine."

Barton shook his head. "Just need to not break my own rules and I'll be fine."

Bucky's eyebrow arched. "Your rules?" 

"To be honest, I'm not comfortable talking about it with you."

Bucky nodded. "Okay, well, Steve is going on his honeymoon, so I'll have time to listen if you change your mind." He managed to take a few steps.

"Is that weird for you?" Clint asked. "The whole Steve marrying Tony thing?"

Bucky stared at the wall, before sighing. "So fucking weird."

"Summer of Superhero Weddings!" Barton remarked, sounding like one of the daytime tv hosts who are all obsessed about the upcoming weddings.

Bucky snorted. "Yeah, but the press doesn't know about 2/3rds of them."

Barton laughed. "Very true. Yo-yo certainly deserves to be an Avenger."

Bucky turned to look at Barton. "She is one, she's just… a secret one. Coulson's whole team is."

Barton nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"How good are you with a gun?" Bucky found himself asking. 

"World's Greatest Marksman."

"Prove it. Loser buys the winner a beer."

"Deal," Barton agreed.

*

Bucky was kind of wishing that he had been lying when he told Barton that Steve marrying Stark was weird, but it was. It really, really was. Bucky blamed himself, Steve blamed Hydra, and Stark currently blamed Hydra, too. Bucky knew that Stark still held some animosity toward himself, which was understandable. The three of them had had a beatdown drag out fight in Siberia about it. Bucky and Steve had hidden themselves and then Thanos had happened. After that mess had cleared, Stark had welcomed them back into the tower and shit had changed between Stark and Steve, but not between Stark and himself. 

It was Steve's wedding and even though it was to Stark of all people, Bucky had to go, especially since he was one of three groomsmen. No, Sam and Natasha were the other two and Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy were standing with Tony. They couldn't be bridesmaids, because there was no bride (all attempted jokes by Barton about Stark turning into bridezilla were shot down by Stark stating that 'if anything he was a groomzilla'). Natasha and Pepper wouldn't appreciate being called men, so, maybe groomspeople? Yeah, groomspeople worked. Bucky had to go, since he was one of the groomspeople.

The ceremony itself was very small, held at a small church in Brooklyn. Apparently, there were a number of other places booked and a few leaks had insured that the press was going to those locations as Tony had invited any heroes that the Avengers had worked with over the years, which included Coulson's team among others. The reception, on the other hand, was a huge spectacle.

"You could try smiling," Sam stated from next to him. "I mean our friend just got married."

Bucky sighed and looked at him. "Not exactly my choice of venue."

Sam snorted. "No, but Stark's paying." He lifted his champagne glass and took a sip. 

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. There was no buffet table, but instead food was brought out to them by waiters.

Bucky scanned the crowd and spotted Barton at a table with Wanda, Vision, Scott Lang, and four people that Bucky didn't recognize. Coulson was at a table that consisted of his team: Daisy, Melinda, Mac, Elena, Simmons, and two newer team member whose names Bucky didn't recall. The tables were on opposite ends of the rooftop, because this reception was on a fucking rooftop. The only good part was that the roof was one of the highest in the areas and there were very few spots a sniper could make a shot from. He wondered if Barton had anything to do with security. 

It took him a while of watching, but eventually he did notice that Coulson and Barton kept looking at the other when the other isn't engrossed in conversation. Bucky was fairly sure that Barton had a longing look to it, but Bucky couldn’t make out Phil's face from where he was sitting.

"Are you having a threesome with Barton and the Agent?" Sam asked as Steve and Tony were out on the dance floor. "Because you keep looking at them!"

Natasha snorted from her seat on the other side of Sam. 

"You know what's going on?" Sam asked her.

"I got a bet with Barnes," Natasha replied.

Sam glanced between them. "About what?"

"He doesn't believe me that Clint and Phil are going to bang after each wedding."

Sam shook his head in bewilderment. "They are?"

"So she says," Bucky answered.

"So if it's a bet, what are the terms?" Sam asked.

Bucky blinked, glancing over at Natasha, because really there were no terms. Natasha was looking at him smugly. 

"He has to escort me to all the weddings that he would have flaked out on and I get to be wrong, which is… rare." Natasha stood. "Excuse me, I see Nick."

Sam looked over at Bucky. "Yeah, I don't think you two know what a bet is."

Bucky shrugged. "She's the one that suggested it."

"Yeah… there's something else going on," Sam pointed out. "And I have a feeling you're going to end up looking like a fool."

Bucky considered this, before nodding. "Probably."

"Definitely, because there they go," Sam said, pointing at a door.

Bucky looked and yep, there went Coulson and Barton with Coulson's hand resting on Barton's ass. Bucky sighed. "Coulson's hand is on Barton's ass."

"I did not need to know that," Sam said with a sigh. 

"Well, I didn't need to see it," Bucky grumbled, because really, he did not need to see it.

*  
Bucky awoke to voices in the hallway and he trudged toward the door, so he could peer out the peephole. There a rumbled Clint and Natasha stood in front of his door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

"Barton. Natasha." Bucky stated. "Surprise you're up in this early."

"Barnes," Barton said with a slight nod. "I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again, so I figured I'd head back.

"Bucky," Natasha said with a slight smile. "Did we wake you?"

"I'm a light sleeper," Bucky said with a shrug. He glanced back at Clint. "Uh, Barton, you gotta…"

"What?"

"A mark," Bucky said, pointing to the spot on his own neck.

Clint's eyes widened and his hand went up to cover it, hissing lightly. "I… I…"

"You got laid," Bucky finished for him. He glanced over at Natasha to see her smirking at him.

"Yeah, so I guess this is the walk of shame," Clint said. "Which I shall continue." He paused looking at Natasha. "Don't, please, not now."

"Sure," Natasha said. 

"Later Barnes," Clint called from down the hallway.

"Later," Bucky called after him. He waited until Clint was down the hallway, before looking at Natasha.

"That's two out of two."

Bucky shrugged. "I know." He glanced back down to where Natasha had come. "He okay though?"

Natasha hummed. "Not exactly. I think he would be better if he stopped sleeping with Coulson."

"Or admit his feelings."

"Caught that did you?" Natasha asked.

"They trained me until the instincts were second nature," Bucky replied. 

"He's an idiot who is hurting himself, because he refuses to stop and talk to Phil." Natasha sighed and shook her head. 

Bucky nodded, he could see where she was coming from with it.

"I… I had a good time last night. You are an impeccable dancer Sergeant Barnes."

Bucky managed a smile. "You weren't so bad yourself, Agent Romanova."

Natasha smiled at him. "Are you up or are you going to get more sleep?"

Bucky hesitated. "I've only gotten a few hours, I think more sleep."

Natasha nodded. "Well, you should call me when you get up. We can have breakfast together."

"Sure," Bucky agreed as Natasha headed back down the hall, hips swaying. Bucky watched as she slipped into her room. He glanced across the hall when the door open to find Sam, shaking his head.

"What?" Bucky asked.

Sam smiled at him. "I don't think I'm going to tell you, but I think I know what Natasha is up to with this bet."

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but Sam was already closing the door.

"Night Bucky!"

Bucky sighed and considered getting new friends as he headed back to bed.

*

The bar where Valkyrie and Sif were holding their reception was packed and while Natasha had found them a spot to drink and watch Barton..... Well, the best word Bucky could think of was 'circle'. He went to one corner and came back to the table where Coulson was. He wandered over to another spot, came back to Coulson. The only difference between this and every other wedding was Coulson was on the good drugs and apparently the good drugs made him sad and morose. 

Coulson's arm had been injured while on mission and Bucky was pretty sure he was glassy-eyed, his tie was definitely crooked. Bucky shook his head and wondered if Coulson's injuries had caused lasting damage, because Coulson on the good drugs was so much easier to read. While he didn't get outright happy, he did perk up a little when he noticed Barton making his way back to him. Barton was certainly hovering, making sure Coulson lacked for nothing in the crowded bar. Food was bought and delivered as were non-alcoholic drinks. Barton watched the drinks being made like, well, like a hawk to ensure that no alcohol went in them.

Natasha shifted and Bucky was suddenly aware of just how close she was, again. With the bar packed as it was, there was barely any room and Natasha was in tucked in close to him. They were tucked in a corner, Natasha's body a long line of heat.

"That was an interesting wedding," Natasha shout-whispered into his ear to be able to be heard over the other conversations.

Bucky closed his eyes, forcing down the reactions to the feeling of those puffs of air against his ear. He twisted, leaning in to respond in a similar manner. "I've never been to a wedding where the couple wore full armor before." He pulled back, but he'd already breathed in her scent

"Or exchanged weapons instead of jewelry!"

"You think that's an Asgard custom or just for those two?"

Natasha turned, pressing her body more fully into Bucky's as she she looked at the couple. She turned back to look at him, but didn't pull away. "I think it's a them thing. I kind of like it though."

"The whole I'll kill for you thing."

"No, it's more they only have to fight alone if they want to." Natasa paused. "I want that." She pulled back to meet his eyes and…

Oh! Oh, she wanted that with him? No, that wasn't…. Movement caught his eye and he broke eye contact with Natasha to see Barton helping Coulson to his feet. "Looks like they're leaving together. Kind of sketchy of Barton if they have sex though, Coulson isn't exactly sober…" He glanced back to see Natasha's eyes narrowed.

"There's no way. Consent is important to Clint."

"Then I guess, I win our bet!" Bucky replied, inching away from Natasha.

Natasha stayed where she was. "I think we can make an allowance, because Phil is injured."

"That was not in our terms!" Bucky pointed out, cringing inwardly. Somewhere, Sam was laughing at him and didn't even know it. Still, Bucky beat a hasty retreat, because Natasha was interested in him? And, Hydra had apparently removed his ability to talk to attractive women outside of missions.

*

Bucky watched as Natasha froze as she stepped out of the gym, her eyes narrowed and she muttered something about her being surrounded by idiots in Russian, before moving past him. Bucky watched her go for a moment, before continuing into the gym to find Barton sprawled on the mats. 

"You must be the other idiot," Bucky said.

Clint looked over at him. "What?"

"Natasha," Bucky explained. "She's not happy with me."

"What you'd do to piss her off?" Barton asked, pushing himself up.

"I realized she was interested me and panicked."

"She's into you?!" 

"She looked me in the eyes and told me she wanted something like what Valkyrie and Sif have at their reception."

Barton was quiet for a long moment, staring at him. "Holy fuck, she's really interested in you."

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. "I don't know what I'm going to do about that."

"Well, what's wrong with Natasha?"

"I'll tell you, if you tell me what's going on with you and Coulson."

"There's nothing going on with me and Coulson!"

Bucky held up one finger. "You left with him last night-"

"He was hurt, I wanted to make him get home safe."

Bucky added another finger "-You left with him from Steve's wedding too-"

"I didn't have a hotel room! He was a being a bro"

"-His hand was on your ass and you had a giant hickey-"

Barton made a face.

Bucky added a third finger. "-I saw him push you against a tree and shove his tongue down your throat at the Mackenzie-Rodriguez wedding!"

Barton opened his mouth to object, before sighing. "I don't want to do this sober."

"It's only one in afternoon," Bucky pointed out.

"Don't care, not doing this sober," Barton replied. "Do _you_ really want to do this sober?"

"Talk about how I no longer have any skill with women to the best friend of the woman I discovered that new fact about myself with… No, no, I do not."

"C'mon, I know a bar."

*

Bucky found himself drinking beer in a bar down in Hell's Kitchen. Barton had been drinking with a bit more enthusiasm. They'd been drinking in silence, so far, but there was a baseball game on and Bucky let that distract him from what was going on.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are, are you?" Barton asked.

"Not planning on it," Bucky answered, letting his eyes go over to a TV.

Barton sighed. "He's too good for me."

Bucky arched an eyebrow and looked at Clint. "You're an Avenger."

"But he's Phil Fucking Coulson. The man is friends with Nicholas 'I only need one damn eye' Fury. Phil's crazy smart and he never panics."

"I have never seen you miss a target," Bucky replied. "You never panic."

"I panic!"

"Yeah, when Natasha gives you a certain look."

"Well, she can be scary."

Bucky nodded. "No arguments there."

Barton leaned in. "She's really good in bed though."

Bucky gagged on his beer when he realized what Barton had said, barely avoiding a spit take.

"Flexible," Barton added. "She does this thing…"

"Why are you telling me this?" Bucky interrupted, because he needed Clint to stop.

"To get you motivated to get back in her good graces. What did you do?"

Bucky hesitated. "She told me that you always have sex with Coulson after a wedding. I didn't believe her, so I agreed to be her date this year until you didn't. So she told me that stuff and I pointed out that I'd technically won the bet unless you took advantage of Coulson's drugged up state."

"But he was injured."

"But he came to the wedding and there was no, it doesn't count if one is is injured clause, which I pointed out to her and told her I was off escort duty."

"You're a fucking idiot, Barnes."

"Yes, I am," Bucky agreed. "But I… I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Why me?" 

"Tasha has always been interested in survivors," Barton shrugged. "People that don't let their trauma define them and… I think she likes being treated like a lady at times, but not in bed or in the shower or....

"Barton! Are you going to listing places that you've had sex with her?"

Barton flashed him a smile. "She also doesn't want to be treated like a lady when it comes to her job. She wants someone that can be a partner."

"But not you?" Bucky asked.

"Nah, we know each other too well and… Frankly, I can try really hard to treat her like a lady, but I'm going to mess up and we both know it and she's going to get upset and…" He trailed off shaking his head.

"You think I can treat her like a lady?"

"You're Steve's friend, I'd be surprised if you couldn't."

Bucky snorted. "Steve has never had any skill. I had to find him dates and…" Sometimes, he ended up dating two women at once.

"Yeah, well… Somehow he got Stark."

Bucky shook his head. "Didn't even know he liked guys. He loved Peggy."

"Yeah, well, bisexual has been a thing for a while," Barton gave him a wide smile.

Bucky snorted.

"You interested in Natasha?" Barton asked, looking down at his beer.

Bucky considered his answer, taking a swig of his drink as he considered the answer. "Yeah, I think I am."

"First time since Wakanda?"

Bucky nodded again.

"Well, the good news is if somehow, something got past Princess Shuri and you get triggered, she'll kick your ass for you and won't hold back."

There was something about what he said. "Sounds like you've dealt with something like this before?"

"Yeah, Loki had a scepter with an infinity stones in it, which he used to basically mind control me and others. She slammed my head into a metal bar and then punched me in the face to free me."

Bucky considered, before nodding. Yeah, Natasha could probably handle him. At the very least, she could ensure that he didn't kill her, which yeah, he probably was afraid of that. He hadn't realized that he was afraid of that and…

A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked up to meet Clint's eyes.

"Know the feeling. You know it's gone, but what if something was missed and something triggers that. You can't be afraid, Buck, got live your life."

"Didn't even realize…"

"Yeah, I get that."

"This why you're not dating Coulson?"

Clint stared at him, before pulling away with an exaggerated groan. "Like a dog with a bone."

"C'mon, we're here to talk about you, too."

Clint sighed. "Nah, he doesn't want me like that. It's just something we do, despite it being a personal rule not to do it. He's too good for me."

"Bullshit," Bucky replied. "You're a founding member of the Avengers. Captain America thinks highly of you and he trusts you as his eyes in the air. If we're both up high, he asks you."

"Habit," Clint said, trying to wave him off.

"Stark may have tweaked your arrows, but who did the original work."

"Shield scientists."

Bucky stared at him.

"What?"

Bucky glared.

Clint sighed. "Fine! I may have designed a couple of prototypes."

"So, go get your man."

Clint shook his head. "Doesn't change things between us. I'm an orphaned middle school dropout, circus freak!"

"Steve was an orphan, not your fault. You think either of us got our diplomas. It was the Great Depression. We both had to work!"

Clint sighed.

"Alright, you're not good enough. What are you going to do? T'Challa's wedding is coming up. Neither of you can miss that."

"I… I need to find a way not to sleep with him."

"How are you going to do that?"

Clint shook his head, before slowing grinning at him. There was something in that grin that reminded him of Steve back when they were young and right before Steve suggested something stupid.

"Clint," Bucky warned, feeling uncomfortable.

"That's nice that you stopped calling me Barton, because it would have been strange for my date to call me by my last name."

"Your date?"

Clint nodded. "You stop me from sleeping with Coulson, which allows me to break this damn rut I'm in _and_ by stopping me, bet is definitively over and are free to ask Natasha to Bobbi's wedding. You can even tell her you went with me, because you knew she didn't want me to sleep with him."

Bucky stared at him as he considered the idea. Wait, yep, he was considering the idea. Steve did trust Clint's plans. "This is, somehow, going to blow up in our faces."

Clint considered, before shrugging. "Fifty-fifty. What do you say?"

"I can't think of reason not to, unfortunately."

Clint grinned. "This is going to work."

*

Bucky knew that the Wakandans did things a little differently compared to what he was used to and the wedding was certainly different. The reception held on the palace grounds was simply a party. Well, after the feast and the speeches were finished, it was. The dance floor was open and Bucky tried to keep his eyes off where Natasha was dancing with Sam while listening to Phil tell him how great Clint was. Clint had wandered off to refresh the drinks.

"I know most of this," Bucky said, trying to stop Phil from talking about Clint saving dogs on spare his time. He'd already heard a story about Clint getting his pilot license.

Phil's eyes widened. "I just wanted to make sure you did. He's an incredible man…" Phil's eyes drifted away and Bucky had no doubt that Phil had picked Clint out in the crowd.

"So how come you two didn't work out?" Bucky asked, feigning innocence.

Phil's smile faltered. "We were never together."

"Really? For some reason I thought you were..."

"No." Phil shook his head. "He…"

Bucky arched his eyebrow and stared as Phil paled slightly. His genial expression slowly slipping into an irritated expression.

"He was never interested in me like that, alright?" Phil positively growled out.

"Oh? Oh..." Bucky frowned. "I could have sworn I saw you two leave together a couple of times."

"Well, Clint only wanted a casual relationship with me."

"Does he know about the… well, your feelings?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, but no," Phil ground out, before he turned and walked away. 

Bucky stared after him for a moment.

"Hey," Clint said, appearing at his shoulder and passing Bucky a drink. "Where'd Phil go?"

Bucky took the drink and took a long sip, glancing out at the dance floor where Sam and Natasha were. He looked back at Clint. "I think I scared him off."

Clint snorted. "How'd you do that?"

"I think you should tell him how you feel."

"No!" Clint said quickly. "I told you, he's too good for me."

"Right," Bucky said, swallowing the rest of his drink. He passed Clint back the glass and strode toward the dance floor.

"Buck?" Clint called for him, but he didn't slow down.

He was barely aware of people getting out of his way as he marched up to Sam and Tasha. "Can I cut in?"

"Uh…" Sam said, looking down at Natasha, who nodded once.

Bucky swept her into his arms and danced for several songs until Natasha indicated that she needed a break and then he escorted her over to where there was some water.

"Okay, what was with the murder walk?" Natasha asked.

"Murderwalk?" Bucky repeated.

"You looked like you were on a mission to kill someone. I think I saw Hunter throw himself out of your way."

"Your friends are idiots."

Natasha looked at him again, arching an eyebrow. "What?"

"I don't want to be an idiot like those two. Lemme take you to the last wedding of the year?"

"I thought you were here with Clint?"

"Yeah, I'm supposed to stop him from sleeping Phil, who thinks all Clint wants is a casual thing." Bucky rolled his eyes. "Fuck that shit."

Natasha smiled. "Steve wouldn't approve of such language."

"Steve can out curse us all, he just likes to play up the goody two shoes routine, because it drives Stark nuts."

"So, you're here, because…?"

Bucky hesitated.

"I wanna hear you say it."

Bucky sighed. "If this was before I shipped out, I'd know what to say and what to do. Now, not so much, but I'd like to try and figure it out." He paused. "With you."

"Yeah?" Natasha asked. 

Bucky nodded. "Gimme another chance?"

"Only if you help me figure out what the hell we're going to do about our idiot friends."

"Your idiot friends."

"You called him Clint, he's your friend too."

"Fuck," Bucky sighed. "Is locking them in a coat room of the next wedding an option?"

"Let's call that plan C," Natasha said. "Dance?"

"Yes," Bucky agreed, letting Natasha guide them back to the floor.

*

After that, things were… Well, they were slow. Both Natasha and him and issues that needed to be worked out, so the relationship progressed slowly. It was slowed even further by the sudden increase in missions for Clint and Natasha. Bucky filled in on Avengers missions for Clint when he was on a SHIELD mission. Between missions, Bucky and Natasha sought each other out, grabbing a meal here and there, enjoying one another's company.

It was what brought him down to the range. Natasha had mentioned needing to do some target practice with some longer range weapons and Bucky was thinking it might be nice to grab some lunch. He was not expecting to walk into the middle of an angry Natasha and defensive Clint discussion. 

"Uh, hey," Bucky said, causing both eyes to look at him.

"Hey Buck," Clint said. "Let me lock down my stuff and then we can to go lunch."

Bucky blinked. He didn't remember making plans with Clint. Clint's eyes widened in the pause. "Uh, sure?"

"We done? I got plans," Clint said, looking at Natasha.

"We can be done," Natasha replied. "For now."

Clint nodded, before turning and gathering up his gear. Once he was gone from the room, Natasha looked over at Bucky. 

"You had no plans with him," Natasha stated.

Bucky hesitated. "I... " He sighed. "Must have forgot about them?"

Natasha stared for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head. "I called him out on being Coulson's booty call. He's pissed at me, because he knows I'm right."

"What'd you say?"

"He thinks this is the most he's going to get. He's convinced himself that even though he's in love with Phil, it's a good thing that he gets to be his seasonal booty call." 

Bucky frowned. "Did you say that to him?"

"He's only going to make it hurt worse!" Natasha snapped. "The longer this goes on, the more it will hurt. Do you see a way that it can end not badly?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual."

Natasha scowled, but fell silent as Clint re-entered the room. "Ready, Bucky?"

"Yeah," Bucky agreed. He looked at Natasha. "Dinner later?"

Natasha shook her head. "I'm going out Maria for a no-wedding girls night."

Bucky nodded. "Tomorrow maybe?"

"Maybe."

Bucky flashed her a smile and then looked at Clint, who was looking between the two. Clint shook his head, but headed out. Bucky wasn't too surprised that they ended up at pub, in a back booth. 

"Is there something going on between you and Natasha?" Clint asked after they had their orders in.

"We're trying something."

"Something?" Clint asked.

"No labels, but we're interested in each other and trying to spend more time with one another."

"So… you're dating?"

Bucky sighed, before nodding. "It's new and… it's really new."

Clint nodded. "She tell you what we were fighting about?"

"Yeah, but I'd like to hear it from you."

"I'm trying to be positive about the whole Phil thing, no moping. There's no way he feels the same as I do and… this way I get a part of him. I know it won't last forever, but it's something. Besides we've got Maria and Bobbi's wedding coming up and then that's it. Natasha doesn't think it'll work."

"Why doesn't she?"

"She thinks he'll meet someone and end it with me."

"A possibility," Bucky agreed. "I can see him trying to get over you by dating elsewhere."

Clint paused. "Get over me?"

"I think the feelings are mutual. I think you should tell him how you feel."

Clint scoffed. "There's no way he does."

"Disagree," Bucky stated, before taking a pull on his beer.

"She also thinks I'll get bitter, get angry, and take it out on Phil."

Bucky considered that one. "Eh, I don't know you well enough to make that call. How are you going to feel when Bruce manages to win back Betty? Or Darcy manages to snag Thor? Or Carol and Jess stop their will they, won't they dance? Or Robbie quits his lone wolf schtick to be with Daisy? How are you going to feel when more and more of these weddings are your closest friends, your teammates finding happiness?"

"I notice you and Nat aren't on the list."

"Nat doesn't seem like the marrying type. When we're further into this I'll confirm that and make my plans then. Right now, it's _way_ too soon."

"Good point."

"Notice you aren't answering the question. How will you feel when you are the long single man, getting seconds with the man you love?"

"I…" Clint started. "Fuck, you two are perfect for one another."

Bucky shrugged.

Clint took a sip of his beer as he considered everything.

"Look, I think you should tell him how you feel. I stand by that, but… what you have, isn't going to last and you should do something about it. Sooner rather than later."

Clint looked down at his beer. "Yea, I guess…"

"Nat and I will back your play."

Clint nodded.

*

Bucky glanced over his shoulder when he heard someone step into the entertainment room. "Coulson."

"Sergeant Barnes," Coulson said with a nod. "I have some paperwork for Captain Rogers."

Bucky grinned. "You know you don't have to call him that."

"I'm aware. Is he in?"

"Nah, it's date night… for like everyone else in the tower."

"Not you and Clint?" Coulson asked.

Bucky snorted, grabbing the remote and muting it. "I'm pretty sure he spent the night in your hotel room."

"Yes, but…" Coulson's eyes narrowed.

"But what?" Bucky asked, meeting Coulson's eyes.

Coulson's jaw clenched. "He told me it wasn't going to happen again."

Bucky snorted. "Yeah, he's said that before."

Coulson blinked. "He has?"

"Yeah," Bucky said slowly. "He's never said it to you before?"

"No," Phil replied. "We don't… talk about our… arrangement. Not since the first time."

Bucky nodded, because that sounded accurate. "And when he do that?"

"Earlier today. I assumed that he was starting something with you."

"Huh," Bucky grunted. That explained why Tasha had canceled their plans. "What'd he say?"

Phil studied him for a long moment. "That he can't have sex with me after Maria and Bobbi's wedding."

"That's what he said?" Bucky asked

"Basically, he doesn't want casual sex."

"He doesn't want _casual_ sex," Bucky repeated. Yeah, Clint had kind of admitted to his feelings without actually saying things. "And you said…?"

"I asked if there was anything else and there wasn't, so…" Phil sighed. "I just want to drop these files off and go meet Melinda."

Bucky nodded. "I'll give the files to Steve tomorrow."

"Thank you," Phil said, offering him the file.

Bucky took it and waited until he heard the elevator ding. "Hey Phil."

"Yeah?"

"Clint said only casual sex was off the table right?"

"Yes," Phil growled out.

"Didn't say anything about meaningful sex?" Bucky asked, glancing back at him.

Phil was staring at him. "No."

Bucky gave him what he hoped was a significant look, because one of them had to step it up and actual admit feelings. The doors closed and Bucky turned back around. "Might want to ask him about that."

"Agreed, Sergeant Barnes," Friday stated.

Bucky jumped a foot off the couch. "Damnit Friday." He'd forgotten about the damn AI again.

"My apologies." Friday said, which sounded slightly amused.

*

The wedding of Maria Hill and Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse was beautiful and short and held in the same room as the reception. Fury had given away Maria with Natasha and Melinda as her bridesmaids while Bobbi had Daisy and Jemma as hers. Bucky was grateful that he didn't have to figure out what to call male bridesmaids. All the new wedding terminology was giving him a headache. 

When the wedding was over and the buffet line was cleared for dancing. Bucky got up to find Natasha. He'd spent most of the day with Bobbi's exes, because Maria had put both Hunter and Clint at the same table. Bucky wondered if he'd done something to offend her. Clint had spent most of the evening looking at Phil's table where he was talking to someone Bucky didn't know. Bucky took all potential projectiles off the table when he left, deciding it was best to remove temptation. 

Once Bucky has found Natasha, they move to the dance floor. 

"Clint's missing," Natasha noted after a few dances.

"Maybe he went home, he's been glaring at whoever dares to talk to Coulson."

"He's upset," Natasha murmured softly, frowning.

"I know. He'll be okay. We won't let him not be."

Natasha smiled at him. "I knew there was a reason I like you."

"Do you want to go find him?" Bucky asked. "Make sure he's not damaging his liver."

"Not want, have. He's my best friend. I have to know he's okay, I want to stay and dance with you."

"Works for me." Bucky guided them toward the edge of the dance floor and off it. "Where do you think he is?"

"There are balconies," Natasha said, taking the lead and guiding them through the crowd. She guided them to a staircase and up to the next floor. The went from balcony, peering around corners to confirm that it was empty, until they found one that wasn't. One that was occupied by Clint and Coulson.

"Sex… that has meaning?" Phil was saying.

"Sex that changes things?" Clint asked after a brief pause.

"That would be the idea."

"Okay." Bucky can hear the smile in Clint's voice. There's the sound of lips meeting and kissing. "So… we're…?"

"You want a label?" Phil asked.

"Kind of."

"Well, it's early, so I'm not sure what to call us. But I like to think we're working towards, at least, lovers."

"At least?" Clint asked.

If Phil said anything, Bucky couldn't make it out. He glanced down at Natasha to find her smiling. He tugged at her arm to get them out of there before Phil and Clint existed. Once they reached the staircase.

"So what do you think Phil means by 'at least'?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know," Natasha replied, wrapping her arm around his arm.

"I bet…" Bucky said, considering what he knew of Clint and Phil. "They end married."

Natasha snorted. "Yeah, I'm not taking that bet." 

"Within the year," Bucky added.

"Okay, now you're on." Natasha agreed. "Loser buys dinner at the restaurant chosen by the winner."

"Deal." Bucky agreed.

*

Bucky smiled over at Natasha and she shook her head, keeping her focus on the grooms in front of them. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against her side as she leaned into him.

"I can't believe they did this."

"I can," Bucky said. All he had to do was mention the bet to Clint and he knew the ceremony was going to happen immediately, since there were only a few days left in the year until Bucky lost. He's not sure whether Clint or Phil decided on the Star Wars theme, but at some point it was decided on. 

Clint is marrying Phil while dressed as a smuggler and Phil dressed as a X-Wing pilot with the ceremony presided over by Darth Vader. Most of Phil's team is dressed as fighter pilots. Tony, Rhodey, Peter, and Vision were in stormtrooper armor. He thought he heard Clint say something about this being payback for throwing his ass in superjail. Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky were given jedi robes with the Wakandans told to dress as Bounty Hunters. Asgardians were told to dress as smugglers or in their usual outfits, because it would probably work as a Star Wars smuggler. 

"May the force be with you," Darth Vader said.

Phil and Clint leaned into one another for their kiss. 

After a round of cheers, Bucky couldn't help, but lean in and whisper into Natasha's ear. "You owe me dinner."

Natasha looked at him, smirking. "I know."


End file.
